Sail On Silvergirl
by ZoeSnave
Summary: "Sometimes life it takes you by the hair It pulls you down before you know it It's gone and you're dead again." A story of growing up, moving on, and falling in love in spite of malicious celestial beings trying to overthrow the balance of the world. ChaseXAngela/Akari


**AN: First story! Hope you enjoy. Lotte is the girl character that appears in both Tree of Tranquility and Animal Parade, however I quite like the name Lotte better than Angela/Akari nonetheless her name will be addressed in later chapters. This story will be ChaseXAngela/Akari however it will also have LukeX****Angela/Akari elements as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: HARVEST MOON: Animal Parade and all of its characters do not belong to me! **

* * *

She was running. She did not know who or what was behind her, but she knew if she stopped she would certainly never start again. Her heart was beating faster than she ever had felt it beat before but she knew she had to increase her speed for whatever was behind her was gaining on her.

_Just a little farther_, she told herself as she rounded the corner of a cluster of trees. She could see the opening of the forest.

_Almost there_.

But then just ahead, a person stepped into the wood, the light blocking their features but clearly distinguishing their silhouette. She could hear her chaser slow and then come to a halt, she fought the urge to turn and look behind. She was getting closer to her escape any second. Then she heard it. It was a terrible crackling and as she looked up she saw the tree descending down towards her. Everything was happening so fast that she just closed her eyes and hoped she would survive the blow. Instead she felt a blow hurtle her backwards and away from harm. As she rolled over to face whoever saved her, she saw that there was no one left to thank. Her vision fogged with unshed tears but she knew that whoever it was; was under the tree. A heartless cackle filled her ears as she fell down next to the tree.

Darkness filled her vision and suddenly three sharp knocks jolted her from her restless slumber.

"Lotte," a voice sang from her door, "Let me in please. I come bearing gifts!"

Lotte looked at the clock on her wall. It was 16:45, way past the normal time she woke up from her naps. She rolled out of bed and hurried to let her friend inside. Kathy strolled in and true to her word had a package for her.

"What's this for?" Lotte asked taking the slightly heavy package into her hands and going to sit on the sofa. Kathy shut the door and followed.

"Can't I bring my best friend in all of Castanet a present without needing something from her?" Kathy replied with a pout sitting down on the green plush cushion.

"Nope," Lotte replied with a straight face before breaking into one of her signature smiles. The two friends began to laugh.

"You're right," Kathy replied between chuckles, "I do need something but hey, open your present first and you'll probably be more inclined to help your dear friend."

Lotte started to unwrap the gift, "You know I will always help you with or without gifts," she opened and saw what was inside, "Oh Goddess you do want help. How much was this bottle?" It was absinthe, Lotte's weakness, and not very easy to come by. Lotte set it on the coffee table.

"Perks of being the child of a bar owner," Kathy said with a smile but a twinkle of mischief was in her emerald green eyes, "So don't worry about it. You'll pay me back ten-fold."

Lotte was about to protest, but she knew once Kathy set her mind to something there was no changing it. She would just have to get Kathy a nice birthday present. "So, what is this special favor I am going to do for you?"

"Well you know better than anybody about my not-so-subtle interest in Owen."

Lotte laughed, "You mean your undying love for him!"

Kathy frowned, "I don't _love_ him."

Lotte laughed even harder, "Yeah and Hamilton didn't get stuck in a fireplace."

"Well…wait…Hamilton got stuck in a fireplace?" Kathy began laughing as well.

"Yeah didn't I tell you that?"

"No! When did this happen?"

"A helluva long time ago, and now you are deflecting. So yes you like Owen. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Well…you're friends with him…."

"And I'm friends with you and Candice," Lotte smirked. She loved teasing Kathy especially when she was trying to beat around the bush, "Your point being?"

"Goddess, Lotte! I want you to talk to him about how he feels about me! Test the waters, put in a good word! There! You happy?" Kathy exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Took you long enough! Yes I'm happy. I was predicting you would prolong this for another 20 minutes. Look at you being all grown up and asking for things outright."

"You still didn't answer my question," Kathy said.

"Of course I will Kath," Lotte smiled, "That's what friends are for."

Kathy hugged her, "Oh thank Goddess. I don't know what I'd do if you said no."

"Probably cry and drive yourself crazy." Lotte said matter-of-factly as she returned the hug.

Kathy chuckled and looked at the clock. It was about 17:00. "Are you done with your chores for today?" she asked.

"Yeah I just have to put my animals to bed," Lotte replied.

"Do it now! I also brought my dad's special moonshine and it has been way too long since we got drunk and had girl-talk. Oh! And then let's go kidnap Candice."

"Oh bless you, you wonderful human being," Lotte replied running out the door to ring her animals into the barn.

After a few drinks and a rather hilarious reenactment of Mayor Hamilton getting stuck in the chimney, the girls moved onto other conversation.

"So," Kathy began, "Do you wanna tell me why you looked all shook up when I came in?"

"It's that dream again."

"I thought you stopped having them last Fall."

"Well…I stopped having them as frequently last Fall...," Lotte sheepishly replied.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Kathy exclaimed as she stood from the couch.

"I was worried that you would worry, but hey, I'm going to see the Wizard tomorrow so everything will be fine," Lotte said. She patted the cushion next to her and Kathy still frowning sat back down.

"I just wish you would've told me," Kathy said as she took Lotte's hand, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Lotte shook her head, "Nah. I'll be fine."

Kathy looked at her for a moment before turning back to the moonshine with a devilish grin, "Now that reminds me we haven't talked boys…" Kathy handed Lotte a drink as she groaned.

"I have no interest to talk of certain boys who shall not be name!" Lotte exclaimed as she downed the drink.

"You mean Luke?" Kathy was met with a glare. So she smiled right back and stood from the couch and sat on the adjacent armchair, "Now, tell Dr. Kathy all about it."

"He just sucks and is a terrible person…oh and a liar!" Lotte exclaimed as she threw a throw pillow. Lotte jumped from the couch, "He's just cleaning up his mess and listening to his father instead of doing what he wants. Just because he got her pregnant doesn't mean he has to be with her, he can still help her out of course but to get married because you knocked up the bride is never a good reason. AND he cheated on me with that slut!"

Kathy got up off the chair, "Let's go egg his house!"

Lotte felt some of her anger disappear, "We already egged his house when he dumped me for she-who-must-not-be-named."

"And who says we can't do it again!"

Lotte laughed. Her friend was certainly getting tipsy, "No, we'd better not. I don't want to look like I'm still spiteful. To be honest, the thing that sucks about this whole situation is that I feel like I lost one of my best friends." Lotte felt her eyes grow misty, which seemed to sober Kathy up a little. She walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"Ok, that's fine we don't have to egg Bandana Boy's house. And hey, maybe when things aren't so fresh and uncomfortable, maybe you two can try to be friends again. But for now, let's play a game. Our favorite game…"

Lotte laughed again, "Oh and what's our favorite game?"

"Marry, Fuck, Kill!" Kathy exclaimed pouring them both a glass and sitting on the bed again.

"If you want to know if I like somebody, why don't you just ask me?"

"Because I have my suspicions and I would like to see if I'm right before you tell me."

"…Fine. Write down who you think it is. But I'm going first!" Kathy wrote down her answer. "Alright," Lotte continued, "Gil, Owen, and Cain."

"Well marry Owen, fuck Cain, and obviously kill poor Gilly. Now my turn…how about…Craig, Gil, and Cain."

"Craig, really? Well marry Gil, fuck Cain, and kill Craig. Ok Toby, Perry, and Owen."

"It's no fun when you know that I am going to marry Owen."

"Well there is always the off-chance that you would choose to fuck him."

"I think it sometimes but for the purpose of this game the marry person is someone you would want to be with every day without needing the physical stuff. Alright so marry Owen, fuck Perry, and kill Toby. Ok so…hmm…the Wizard, Cain, and Chase."

Lotte's heart stopped a little bit. She wondered how long it would take for her to choose him. She felt herself turning a little pink, "Ah, marry Chase, fuck the Wizard, and kill Cain," she said quickly. Kathy stared at her mouth agape.

"Y-you killed Cain?"

"Yeah the Wizard's got this quiet sexy that is really intriguing." Lotte knew that while she was surprised about Cain, she was more surprised about her marry choice.

"So…don't get mad at me, and you don't have to answer, but pretend two months ago never happened and let me ask you this question; Luke, Chase, or the Wizard?

Lotte wasn't upset. She had thought about this question a lot actually, "Honestly all I can say for sure is that the Wizard really isn't in the running, but I don't know what I want from the other two. I'm hurt from Luke, but honestly part of me still loves him and probably will for a while still. Then there's Chase, who I love to talk to, and be around, and well annoy because he just gets so mad…but despite my attraction to him we just don't know each other well enough for me to have a definite understanding of my feelings let alone even have 'deep feelings' for him."

"Sweetie, the best things in life come from taking a risk. But take your time; I don't want to see you heartbroken over another guy." Although Kathy couldn't see Chase being the one who would break Lotte's heart. If anything it would be the other way around.

"The sad reality is, is that I highly doubt he likes me as more than a friend so there is no point in thinking about outcomes for something that probably won't happen anyway. Besides he already has Maya," Lotte pouted.

Kathy almost spat her drink out, "You mean as a stalker right? Despite what Maya may believe, he cannot stand her."

Lotte gave her a knowing smile, "It's because of that high-pitch whine to her voice."

"Luna has that too."

"Yeah but that's Candice's sister so it's ok."

"True, but I think she's annoying because she tries so damn hard," Kathy said. "_CHASE_!" Kathy began in her best Maya interpretation, "_OMIGOSH try some of this food I made for you, I SWEAR it's actually edible this time_!" Kathy continued in her normal voice, "Like Goddess, sit your ass down and breathe. I swear she brings up the anxiety levels of everyone within a three-mile radius."

"No wonder I can't seem to ever relax."

The two friends laughed. Lotte looked at the clock, it was just past 20. "Well," she began, "I do believe it is time to retrieve a certain blue haired friend of ours for some nighttime shenanigans."

"How shall we get her out this time? My suggestion is from the window again, remember how mad she got?"

Lotte laughed, "How about we just go to her bedroom and bang on it till she answers?"

Kathy stood up, "YES! Oh, and then let's give her 'herbal tea' but then spike it!"

Lotte stood as well, "Hell yeah...but not as much as last time."

Kathy nodded in agreement, "No, never as much as last time."

With that the two friends transferred their remaining alcohol into flasks for each of them and then brewed tea for Candice's flask. When they were properly stocked, they set off for Harmonica Town, arm-in-arm and singing one of their favorite drinking songs, "Escape". So when they got to Sonata Tailoring, the inhabitants assumed that Candice's friends had arrived.

"_If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape," _The girls sang-yelled as they walked into the establishment. However they were disappointed to see that their friend was already sitting down waiting for them.

"What are you doing up already?" Kathy asked.

"Well I was in bed but I heard you singing and I figured you were coming for me," Candice said with her small, warm smile.

"Man," Kathy said with a frown, "We were going to knock on your door till you answered."

"Look on the Brightside! Now we saved time and I am going to save time and just take the flask we all know you brought me and drink it," with that Candice took the flask from Kathy's hand and drank.

Lotte and Kathy looked at each other. Lotte recovered first, "Ok who are you and what have you done with Candice?"

"That wasn't even the special mix we make for you…that was mine!" Kathy replied still in shock.

"Whoa, yeah I can tell. Let me have my flask please, and there is nothing wrong with me. I am just in a partying mood I suppose."

"Did something happen or something?" Lotte asked concerned.

Candice just smiled, "No, I just thought since it's a new year I would try something different I suppose."

Lotte shared another look with Kathy before she turned back to Candice, "Are you sure that's the whole reason…?"

Candice kept her smile for ten seconds…until her resolve broke, "Well…not the whole reason. I just assumed that some of our…uh male friends…may be out as well tonight and I figured it wouldn't hurt to have some 'liquid-luck'."

"Would this 'male friend' happen to be purple haired and answer to the name Julius?" Lotte asked with a smirk. Candice nodded meekly.

"Well alrightly then!" Kathy exclaimed, "Cheers ladies, to beautiful friends, courage and alcohol!"

Unbeknownst to the trio of friends, someone was looking in on their fun. The person smirked to himself. _Everything will go to plan_, he thought as he turned from his cloud mirror.

Across the island, another person woke to a terrible vision. Reaching for her dream journal, she jotted it down as fast as she could to make sure all the details were remembered. Rereading what she had just written, she felt her heart drop. _This will be bad…for everyone_, she thought.


End file.
